


На связи

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Лио всегда отлично придумывает планы.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	На связи

\- А фуры мы обе загрузили. Так что ждите с припасами, босс, все по плану.  
Тишина в передатчике слегка потрескивает, потом голос Лио, немного хрипловатый, будто со сна – или от помех, черт его знает, - произносит:  
\- Молодцы. Как вы там?  
\- Норм, босс! – Гуэйра радостно скалится, словно Лио может его сейчас увидеть.  
Мейс откидывается на спинку водительского сиденья, нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами по рулю. Выезд по плану через полтора часа: надо убедиться, что их точно не засекли, а то не дай бог еще притащат в поселок «хвост», - но заняться решительно нечем.  
Конечно, они могли бы забить и стартануть раньше, но план придумывал Лио, а ему они доверяют как себе. Больше, чем себе.  
Курить не хочется. Спать тоже. С Гуэйрой он уже успел десять раз за день поцапаться, так что смотреть на этого придурка сил нет. А тот продолжает рассказывать боссу, какие они охуенные и как лихо со всем справились, едва не тыча сияющей мордой в передатчик на приборной панели.  
\- Молодцы, - повторяет Лио. В передатчике раздается тихий, похожий на дуновение ветра шелест, затем опять звучит знакомый, немного вкрадчивый голос: - Вы там не мерзнете?  
\- Не, босс! Ваще нет! Мы-то у тебя…  
«Долбоеб» произносит Мейс одними губами и стучит пальцем по виску. Гуэйра затыкается, так же беззвучно артикулирует: «Бля, да че?», - а потом его рот складывается в округленное «О», и в глазах вспыхивает понимание.  
Мейс прячет ухмылку за длинными волосами.  
\- Вообще-то, очень мерзнем, босс.  
\- Да, босс, - спешно соглашается Гуэйра, воровато облизывает губы и косится то на Мейса, то на передатчик. – Прости, это я наврал. Не хотел, чтоб ты волновался.  
\- Конечно, я за вас волнуюсь. Сами найдете способ согреться?  
Мейс прикусывает губу, ощущая, как внутри начинает медленно, но неотвратимо разгораться возбуждение. Гуэйра поворачивается и опускает руку на руль в паре сантиметров от пальцев Мейса.  
\- Даже не знаю, босс, - осторожно начинает он, скользя ими все ближе, пока не накрывает ладонь Мейса своей. – Вымотались за день. Ничего в голову не приходит. Может, поможешь?  
Лио всегда отлично придумывает планы.  
\- Чтобы поддержать температуру тела в критической ситуации, рекомендуется контакт "кожа к коже". Разумеется, одежду для этого лучше снять, - голос в передатчике пропадает, и они жадно вслушиваются в потрескивающую тишину, прежде чем она взрывается негромким: - Всю.  
В просторной кабине грузовика становится ужасно тесно, когда они принимаются стаскивать с себя пропотевшие за день шмотки, то и дело сталкиваясь локтями и коленями. Мейс смотрит, как напряженно выгибается Гуэйра, стягивая штаны с бельем, и понимает, что недавнему раздражению пришло на смену совсем другое чувство.  
Придурок.  
Но такой, черт возьми, красивый.  
\- Поможешь? – ухмыляется тот, плюхаясь голым задом на сиденье, и Мейс нагибается, чтобы выпутать его из болтающихся вокруг щиколоток узких штанов.  
Он прижимается щекой к колену Гуэйры и чувствует, как на затылок опускается широкая ладонь.  
\- Может, так и продолжим? – хмыкает Гуэйра, и в передатчике тут же слышится прохладное:  
\- Прямой контакт. Как можно теснее. Иначе я не отвечаю за сохранность ваших жизней.  
Кто они такие, чтобы ослушаться босса. Тем более, когда речь идет о действительно критической ситуации.  
Мейс выпрямляется и, подумав пару секунд, залезает на пассажирское сиденье, седлая Гуэйру. С водительским так ловко бы не вышло: в задницу сразу бы уперся руль, а, судя по голосу Лио, на ближайшие полтора часа им лучше устроиться поудобнее.  
Собственный член тесно прижимается к чужому, Гуэйра тихо, протяжно стонет и тянется сжать их в кулаке, но Мейс шлепает по нетерпеливой руке.  
\- Готово, босс. Командуй.  
\- Что-то Гуэйру давно не слышно, - нагло врет передатчик, и Гуэйра зажимает рот рукой, чтоб не заржать. – Может, он там уже отрубился? Мне кажется, стоит попробовать искусственное дыхание.  
Мейс на секунду прижимается губами к ладони Гуэйры, и тот, вздрогнув, опускает ее и сам впивается поцелуем ему в губы. Они целуются так долго, что в кабине становится совершенно нечем дышать, и Мейс, оторвавшись от жадного требовательного рта, немного приоткрывает окно.  
\- Дальше, босс? – спрашивает в это время Гуэйра у передатчика.  
\- Искусственное дыхание помогло?  
\- Могло быть и лучше, - фыркает тот.  
\- Тогда попробуйте непрямой массаж.  
Мейс на всякий случай снова зажимает ему рот, а то с этого идиота еще станется уточнить: «Массаж чего?». Вторую ладонь он кладет на крепкий поджарый зад Гуэйры, пытается втиснуть ее между ним и сиденьем, но Гуэйра дергается и отпихивает его, тяжело дыша.  
Он смотрит со злостью и говорит громко и четко:  
\- А от наглости этот непрямой массаж поможет, как думаешь, босс?  
\- Обязательно, - отвечает Лио и наконец негромко смеется.  
Их обоих прошивает дрожью от этого тихого смеха.  
\- Смазка в бардачке, - шепчет Мейс на ухо Гуэйре, и тот огрызается вполголоса:  
\- Обойдешься.  
Он сплевывает себе на пальцы и тут же безо всяких прелюдий вставляет два ему в зад.  
Мейс скрипит зубами и пытается расслабиться, но выходит хреново.  
\- Я надеюсь, вы там еще не перешли к интенсивной терапии? Рано.  
Гуэйра прикусывает кожу на шее Мейса, сгибает пальцы у него внутри, и Мейс вскрикивает от острого удовольствия.  
\- Тебе, наверное, непросто, босс, - рычит Гуэйра куда-то в плечо Мейсу, продолжая двигать пальцами. - Одной рукой рацию держать, а другой…  
\- ...думать о нас, - заканчивает Мейс и быстро просовывает ладонь вниз, чтобы стиснуть оба члена в кулаке.  
Гуэйра сдавленно воет на ухо, и Мейс не может отказать себе в удовольствии вернуть ему укус.  
\- В жизни террориста бывают непростые ситуации, - неопределенно соглашается передатчик, и Мейс, с трудом глотая сухой, колкий воздух, спрашивает:  
\- Как ты там, босс?  
Они замирают друг на друге, мокрые, разгоряченные, и ждут, будто от ответа сейчас зависят судьбы мира.  
\- Соскучился.  
\- Приедем и проведем тебе интенсивную терапию. Да, Гуэйра?  
\- Еще какую, - соглашается тот, не прекращая резких движений. – Глу… бокую…  
Мейс стискивает кулак плотней и начинает дрочить, другой рукой упираясь в спинку сиденья. Влажная ладонь скользит, и Гуэйра закидывает ее себе на шею, быстро поцеловав перед этим. Мейс вылизывает татуировку под его ключицей, насаживаясь на пальцы, и хрипло просит:  
\- Еще.  
Гуэйра добавляет третий.  
\- А мы-то как соскучились, босс, - выдыхает он и стискивает зубы, когда Мейс задевает ногтем чувствительную головку. – Очень… Ну и жара тут, черт!  
\- Да уж, денек выдался жаркий, - соглашается Мейс и говорит, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал: - Пока драпали с припасами, взмокли все. А ты там как, босс?  
\- Тоже… мокрый… - шелестит передатчик, и Мейс закусывает губу, чтобы не завыть в голос.  
\- Босс любит, когда много смазки, да? – хрипит Гуэйра и гладит его по щеке, убирая с нее волосы. – Чтобы… вытекала… когда…  
\- Босс просто очень тесный, - вторит ему Мейс, продолжая все глубже и глубже насаживаться. – Такой тесный, тронуться можно. Конечно, мы его как следует смажем, когда приедем…  
\- Ага, - Гуэйра ерзает под ним, отлепляясь от кожаного сиденья. – Хорошо смажем, так, чтоб потекло… А потом вставим, да, босс?  
\- Да, - раздается в передатчике оглушительно громко. – Да, да…  
Гуэйра стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы, Мейс делает последний, отчаянный рывок бедрами и забрызгивает семенем его живот. Гуэйре нужно еще несколько секунд, чтобы быстро провести кулаком по мокрому от спермы члену и тоже кончить.  
Они тяжело дышат, не в силах оторваться друг от друга. В щель над приоткрытым окном зябко задувает, но поднимать стекло лень.  
\- Выезд через час десять, - сообщает голос Лио ровно, будто не срывался от желания каких-то пару секунд назад.  
\- Ага, - устало кивает Мейс и морщится. – Вытащи уже.  
\- Извини, - бормочет Гуэйра и целует его в плечо.  
\- Эй, босс.  
\- Да, Мейс.  
\- Сколько там у нас по плану на дорогу?  
\- Три часа и сорок семь минут, - отвечает Лио без раздумий.  
\- Справимся за три.  
\- За два.  
\- Будете лихачить…  
\- Ты нас убьешь, ага, - радостно скалится Гуэйра, и Мейс добавляет с не менее радостной ухмылкой:  
\- А потом проведешь интенсивную терапию.


End file.
